Hermione Daughter Of A Apollo
by kaguya-shira-hime
Summary: Hermione is trouble maker, know-it-all, buokworm who is demigod who can see the future and goes to the camp when she wasnearly 7 years old and later she become, witch whois accepted in Magical University Hogwards. she is also best friends with Stoll and Weasley. read and find out what will happen. Rated M for language. Haters away.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Daughter Of A Apollo

Summary: story where Hermione is demigod, lives in Camp Of Half-blood, can see the future and also goes to Hogwards when she is 11 years old.

By: Kaguya-Shira-Hime

"Hermione"- talk

" _Hermione_ "- flashback/dreams

" **Hermione** "- spells/charms/curses

"Hermione"- ancient Greek

" _ **Hermione**_ "- telepathy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story

Now to the story

1 August 1980

Woman looked down at her newborn baby girl and smiled with tired yet happy smile. This woman was young and beautiful. She had light skin, golden brown hair, amber eyes and was no older than 22. Her name was Jane Emery. Her little girl had tan skin from birth and light golden brown hair with natural golden highlights, when she opened her eyes she showed her amber eyes.

Suddenly she started to cry and her amber eyes flashed blue as cloudless sky. Probably from her father his eyes to, changed into blue when he was angry or very happy.

At the through of her daughter's father saddened Jane's smile, she really missed him and... Jane quickly shook her head and started to think about more happy and important thinks, like feed little one and her name. After feeding her Jean had name and she said it out loud.

"Your name will be Hermione Eliana Emery, yes that's perfect. Sleep well my dear Hermione, who knows maybe you will see your daddy in your dreams."- said Jane and placed now asleep Hermione in her crib before her hospital bed and she too lie down.

In her sleep she dreamed about Hermione's father, who believe or not was _Apollo_. Yes that Apollo who is Greek God of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge.

After Jane was in deep sleep, there was golden light and muscular man in ancient Greek armor with sun symbol on the chest appeared. He had tan skin from being out on the sun for a much time, golden hair and same colored eyes that for a second flashed blue. He was no older than 24.

Man smiled.

"you will lookalike your mother my dear Hermione, but have my eyes, everyone will love you and you will save and help many life's. Oh how I wish that I could, but Zeus won't allow it. I'm sorry little one, remember that I will always love and look after you, after all you are my first daughter I was waiting for a many millennia. Now rest well my dear Hermione. We shall met again. I love you."

With that Apollo disappeared in the same light he came there.

Meanwhile Jane was dreaming/ flashbacking about, her and Apollo's meetings in the past.

IN THE DREAM

 _That time she was 20. Jane was In the bar with her cousin and friends. She has recently broken up with her boyfriend/fiancée. He had cheated on her with her best friend who she trusted with her life and through as her sister she always dreamed, but it looks a like other one wasn't thinking same way._

" _aww, come on Jean, have a fun, you mustn't just sit there and cry your eyes out, because of that damned bas***d and b**ch."- pleaded Rebekah, her cousin._

" _-sigh- I know 'bekah, but you know I can be, I would rather sit there and drink."- said Jane with big gulp of a vodka and saw blonde, tan skinned man who was staring at her. She knew his kind, they would always have one night stands and then leave woman's for another._

" _OK, OK anyways I saw that handsome man that way so know that I will be there if anything happens."- said Rebekah and pointed to other side of a bar towards the brown haired man. Jane nodded and Rebekah went towards the man._

 _The blonde men who was staring at her from other side of a bar, was sitting on the char besides her and was wearing smirk._

" _Hello ma'am are you lost? Because I know heaven is a long way from here and I doubt that the beauty in front of me isn't an angel."- said man._

 _Jane giggled, that was most cheesiest lines she has ever heard._

" _you know that must be most cheesiest line I've ever heard."- giggled Jane. The man shrugged._

" _but everything I'm saying is true. I think that in front of me is real goddess."- said man and grinned showed his pearly whites._

 _Jean laughed and smiled._

" _thanks you for compliment, but I don't looking for a one night stands."- said Jane and smirked._

" _ooh, I like you, you are feisty one and I like challenges. And who said that I was looking for a one night stands?"- asked man._

" _OK, then my name is Jane Emery."_

" _My name is Apollo."_

" _Apollo as a Sun God of a Greek Mythology?"- asked Jane with curiosity. Man grinned once again._

" _yes, you can say that. Soo will you go out with me, only one date I promise if you don't like it I will go away."- said Apollo with hopeful glint in his eyes._

 _Jane accepted his proposal and one date turned into a two, than three, five, seven and so on._

 _After 11 months she found out that she was two months old, but for that time she and Apollo already had broken up, family business, as he said his brother had wanted his presence in the home so he was forced to go._

 _First it was hard, but then time to time Jean accepted it._

 _Her parents were little disappointed, when she told them that she was pregnant, but then accepted the fact that they were going to have grandchild that they wanted for a long time now and were treating Jane as if she was glass._

 _One day when she was three months pregnant , bell started to ring on the front door._

" _I'M COMING."- called out Jane._

 _When she opened the door she paled and frowned. There was Apollo standing on her doorframe._

" _what are you doing here Apollo?"- asked Jane angrily. He didn't answered her calls, when she was calling him month ago, so what was he doing there now?_

" _I know that you are angry right now Jean, but you must listen to me please Jane, it's about baby."- said Apollo._

" _OK, but you must promise me that you will believe me."- said Apollo and Jane nodded_

 _After that Apollo told her that Greek gods were real and that he really was Apollo god of a sun._

" _Apollo, please, there isn't anything like Greek gods, they are only myth and if you are talking the truth than prove it tome."- said Jane and Apollo nodded. He took out his hand._

" _Hold into my hand me and close your eyes."- Jane did as she was told and then Apollo told her to open her eyes and she nearly screamed about what she saw. From her apartment in London she was now on top of the Eifel Tower._

" _OK, I believe you, I believe you, please take us back to my apartment, please."- pleaded Jane almost crying, she always had feared in high buildings and top of a Eifel was too high for her liking._

 _Apollo dis as he was asked, he knew about Jane's fear and he felt guilty about scaring her, but for that moment she couldn't think about better think._

 _When Jane calmed down she turned to the Sun God and rubbed her baby bump._

" _so –gulp- what about baby?"_

" _well I know that she is girl for sure, I saw it, gods I didn't have daughter for a millennias, there is camp for kids like , it's name is Camp of a Half-Blood, she must go there before she is 13 because during the years her blood scent will become strong and more and more monsters try and kill her and it mainly starts when demigod is 13 years old. Please take care of yourself and our girl, I can't see you again its forbidden for gods to be in contact with their children, but don't worry I will always look over her."- said Apollo and kissed her forehead. Jane nodded._

" _I will, I promise."_

 _After that Apollo told her to turn around so he could leave and bid her farewell. there was bright light and then he was gone. It was last time she saw him_

 _6 months later she was already 22 years old and on 1 August 1980 Hermione Eliana Emery was born._

END OF A DREAM/FLASHBACK

Jane was woken up from her sleep by crying Hermione, she got up from bed and went to the crib, it was already dawn. She felt as if Apollo was there again and smiled.

"I will always protect you, my dear, I promise you."- said Jean and with that she sat down near the window with Hermione in her hands, watching the sun rise.

It was 6 years after Hermione was born and almost 2 years after she started to go to the school and she was currently on her way to be expelled from her 3rd school.

She hit school principal with thick tome of her favorite Latin book, yes she already knew Latin, Greek and Ancient Greek languages she was natural in it and English of course but it was hard to her to read in English. Anyways back to the point, she throw book to the principal, but the principal asked for it, stupid fat toad of a man blamed her bulling and called her stupid and it was what she hated the most.

Bulling and to be called stupid.

Principal was fat man with too much hair and toad like appearance, who probably idolized bullies according to the fact that he always believed bullies and expelled innocent students and always tried to woo her mother, even now. Hermione was disgusted. He wasn't first man try to impress her mother nor would he be last, cant they see that she was engaged?

Her mother's fiancée was tall, muscular brown haired man named Richard Granger. He was very good man and he loved Hermione very mush as his own, but Hermione was still calling him Richard and they don't mind it.

She took out her sketch book, pencil and started to draw, she was drawing group of a boys. They where brothers, she through because they had same appearances like tan skin, golden blonde hair like sun and golden eyes, sometimes they were turning blue when they were happy or angry like her. They were wearing same orange camp shirts and had weapons like Ancient Greek warriors had, it was mainly bow and arrows.

She was seeing this kind of things since she was she was 3 and it was leaving her with big headache, she was seeing future, it was proved after some incidents, but she never told her mother. She also loved and enjoyed drawing, singing, playing instruments, archery, fencing, learning other native languages especially Greek and helping other people. She asked her mother to enroll her to, that activities.

Today she was that her mother was pregnant, but she wouldn't know it till next month.

She looked at her drawing and smiled her boys were very alike other man she was drawing, he too had tan skin, golden locks and golden/blue eyes. There inside of her was that nagging feeling that she had saw that man somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where. Oh well she better wait for her mother.

Oh gods, her eyes widened she groaned what exactly was she going to tell her mother when she would ask her about why was she expelled again. Of course it was only to show principal, Hermione knew that Jane was searching for reason to take Hermione away from that school to enroll her to other more normal one and she would probably be very happy that she was getting her daughter and apparently herself from another human skinned toad.

At the entrance of the school Jane was thinking the same thing, she already contacted her parents and told them that she and Hermione would stay with them for a next 2 weeks in New York City, before she would take Hermione to the Half-Blood Camp.

After quick talk with human toa- _ahem-_ principal she took her daughters school documents and drive her car towards home where she, Hermione and Richard were sharing. They said goodby with Richard and he helped them with bags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ after two one of the best weeks with her grandparents Hermione was sitting on her mother's cars back seat, she was wearing yellow summer dress, white sneakers, white blaze and had her waist long hair in high ponitail. She wouldn't tell her where they were going and when Hermione asked her about 20th time where they where going Jane sighed and answered.

"Hermione dear, we or rather _you_ are going to the Camp Of A Half Blood."- said Jane while smiling.

Hermione just looked at her with blank expression and calmly asked.

"what?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N OK guys this is my first Harry Potter/Percy Jackson story and I don't know if it is a good so please tell me if you like it and haters please don't white anything.**

 **Hermione – is from Shakespeare's 'Winter Tale'**

 **Eliana's Meaning - Eliana is a musical and lilting choice, which has begun to catch on along with the other El-starting names. The meaning of Eliana is 'daughter of the sun'. The name has made its place in the top 100 and is rising consistently, primarily because it is a multi-cultural name. It is heard in Spain, Russia, Portugal, Italy and Israel. Christian Slater chose the name for his daughter. You can consider Ellen as the short name, which also happens to mean 'sunshine light'.**

 **Thanks you**

 **Kaguya-Shira-hime**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Daughter Of A Apollo

Summary: story where Hermione is demigod, lives in Camp Of A Half-blood, can see the future and also goes to Hogwards when she is 11 years old.

By: Kaguya-Shira-Hime

A/N sorry guys end of last chapter was bad, I know but I was in a rush so I will try to do it better in this chapter.

I won't do disclaimer because both you and I know that I don't own HP or PJ or any other shows and books.

Now to the story

"what?"- asked Hermione and starred her mother with a blank expression.

Jane sighed and asked her daughter if she knew myths about Greek Gods and mythic monsters, when Hermione nodded Jane said that they were real and that Hermione was demigod.

"Mum is that really true? You know that if I were normal I would have called you crazy, but after that, magical accidents I think I believe you, but I still doubt it and if they are really exist, than do you have a proof and which one is my god parent?"- asked Hermione carefully.

Jane sighed with sigh of relief, her daughter take it easier than she through and about magic accidents, since she was 4 they started to show up when she was very angry, pissed or scared, it was simple things like broking glass, vases, levitating things mainly books and flowers, talking to animals and flying. They both decided to keep it secret for reasons.

"I know dear and I'm glad that you understand, I'm sorry I can't tell you who is your father, he must claim you himself and about proof, you will see it yourself right now since we are here."

Said Jane and stopped driving. Hermione looked out from the car window and get out from the car. She saw very beautiful meadow there was big trees that was creating barrier like thing around something must've been Mr.D's Strawberry Farm according to a little banner and amazing smell of a strawberries.

Her mother take her to the trees where she was able to big gate was now with a inscription in Ancient Greek that was saying:

"Camp Of A Half Blood."

Hermione said out loud. Jane smiled.

"this is where we must say goodbye, I can't come anymore the barrier won't let me and when you go in there you will be safe from monsters, I will see you again in the future for a school time and ask for Chiron he will help you once you are there."

Jane embraced Hermione and give her, her traveling backpack. Hermione kissed her mother's cheek and said her goodbye.

'ok mum I will. See you soon and take care. Tell Richard that I said hello."

When she got there she looked around awed. There were bunch of girls and boys, who were wearing Ancient Greek looking armor and had weapons running, sword fighting, practicing archery and hand to hand combats, were making and fixsing armors and weapons and many more.

Some were around her age and others were older.

There also was 12 old cabins placed in U line.

She went towards bug blue 13th building and was two older man playing cards.

One was wearing Hawaiian shirt sandals and black khaki shorts. He had long purplish black hair that reminded her wine.

Other had shoulder length black hair and was wearing Ancient Greek chest plate armor and was horse after waist.

She looked at them with awe. Horse like man noticed her and smiled.

"hello dear, do you need anything?"- asked he in deep yet caring boice. Hermione snapped out from her shock and cleared her throat.

"yes sir I was looking someone named Chiron, my mother told me that he would heklp mr before my father would claim, me. Oh and my name is Hermione, Hermione Eliana Emery, nice to meet you."- said Hermione politely and horse like man smiled.

"well Hermione he Chiron and I am Mr. D, welcome to the Camp Of A Half Blood."

"Mr.D as an Greek God of the vine, grape harvest, winemaking, wine, ritual madness, religious ecstasy, and theatre?"- asked Hermione and Mr.D smorted.

"bingo you get it right and thanks gods someone remembers my other specialities but being wine god, I already like her, well good look child you will need it here.:

Hermione nodded and Chiron take her to the Hermes Cabin where was living more members than others. While explaining to her that before gods would claim their childs they were being sending there because Hermes was gods messenger.

When they got there Chiron knocked on the cabin door and brown haired boy with myscheief glint in his eyes opened it,.

"hello Chiron, can I do something for you?"

"hello Alec, this young girl there is Hermione and he will be staying there before her godly father will claim her."

When Chiron said that people in the cabin groaned.

 **A/N I know it is very short chapter nut I will try to write longer nex time. Well I don't know if there will be next time, it is up to you and your REWIEVS.**

 **Thanks you for reading and rewiev.**

 **Kaguya-Shira-Hime**


End file.
